Changer ma destinée
by yuki-san3
Summary: communauté des 30 baisers bleu Toute son enfance il l'a vécu dans un univers atone... Mais la puissance, la vraie... Il l'a vue, il sait qu'elle est là, en ce bleu si pur... NejiNaru, eh ouais


**Titre : Changer ma destinée**

**Auteur :** Yuki-limandjaro  
**Couple :** Naruto-Neji  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Rating :** G, vraiment, y a même pas un seul petit gros mot ! Je faiblis c'est terrible…  
**Genre :** Sap sap sap, pas vraiment fluff, fixation obsessionnelle sur une couleur  
**Disclaimer :** Si Masashi Kishimoto était déjà mort, peut-être aurais-je eu la chance d'être sa réincarnation. Heureusement il n'est pas mort et malheureusement je ne suis pas sa réincarnation. C'est bête, hein ?

**

* * *

**

Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai vécu dans un monde qu'on pourrait dire en noir et blanc. Et en échelle de gris. Dans le domaine Hyûga, chacun a ces mêmes yeux blancs, immobiles. Les doyens du dôjô de la Sôke n'arrivent même plus à bouger leurs pupilles tant ils se sont habitués à exploiter leur champ de vision à fond.

Dans le domaine Hyûga, chacun à ces mêmes chevaux noirs, parfois brillants ou mats, raides, ondulés, peu importe. Même les doyens ont des cheveux bien plus noirs que la normale pour leur âge.

Les murs blanchis à la chaux de la Bunke sont désespérément blanchâtres, les portes de papier de riz laissent toujours transparaître une lumière blafarde, les kimonos et les yukata n'ont jamais de couleurs criardes.

Il faut sortir dans les jardins pour entrevoir un peu de la couleur du monde. A l'intérieur, même les lattes de bois au sol semblent d'un gris désolant. Ce n'est que dehors, lorsque le soleil les éclaire directement qu'on peut en admirer la laque et la teinte marron clair. Et dans mes souvenirs, de toutes les couleurs qui subsistent lorsque je me souviens, le bleu est toujours là, le bleu du ciel, le bleu de l'eau des petites fontaines du jardin japonais.

Le bleu doit être la seule couleur que j'ai du mal à voir disparaître dans mes souvenirs, à voir s'effacer dans un même imbroglio grisâtre d'émotions et de pensées vieillissantes.

Hinata-sama a les cheveux noirs, mais si noirs qu'on pourrait presque y voir des reflets bleu nuit, lorsque la lumière les éclaire sous un certain angle.

Le jour où j'ai rencontré ma cousine, cette cousine tant adorée parce qu'elle m'était sympathique et aussi tant détestée parce qu'elle faisait partie de la branche de la famille que j'abhorre, lorsque je l'ai rencontré le ciel était couvert, il faisait lourd et on sentait l'orage venir. Mais la lumière tombait juste comme il faut et ses cheveux avaient ce reflet bleu nuit qui me permet de me souvenir de cet épisode de ma vie avec clarté.

* * *

C'est aussi sous un ciel bleu que j'ai vu mon destin s'écrouler, disparaître. C'est un garçon aux yeux bleus comme le ciel, comme l'eau de la fontaine qui jura sur le sang d'Hinata-sama qu'il la vengerai coûte que coûte.

Sous l'azur des cieux, Uzumaki Naruto me montra que pour lui, rien n'appartenait au destin, et même si c'était le cas, alors le destin n'appartenait qu'à nous et que nous étions libre de le changer.

Parce que j'étais destiné à protéger au prix de ma vie les membres de la Sôke, que j'étais scellé à vie, que quiconque de l'autre branche de la famille pouvait décider de l'heure de ma mort, parce que je ne pouvais rien y faire et que quoique je fasse, quelque force que j'acquière rien ne me rendrait assez puissant pour échapper à ce sort, à cause de cela il m'était impossible de voir autre chose que le destin, jouant avec moi, avec les personnes et leur avenir, traçant un chemin pour eux.

Je ne voyais que ça et même le Byakugan ne pouvait me montrer autre chose comme raison logique à la destinée qui avait frappé et frappait chaque membre de la Bunke, mon père en tête.

Naruto me montra que malgré sa destinée, il avait atteint un niveau de puissance qui lui permettait d'altérer sa destinée. Ce garçon aux yeux bleus comme le ciel, purs comme l'azur, voyait au-delà même du Byakugan. Il voyait un avenir différent de celui tracé pour lui.

Et je fus battu sous ce ciel. Vaincu par quelqu'un ayant compris qu'il valait mieux lutter contre le Destin que l'accepter. Vaincu par un garçon encore un enfant, comme nous tous, par un gamin ayant un chakra comme je n'en avait jamais vu, bleu électrique et évoluant au fur et à mesure du combat vers un rouge carmin saturant l'air d'électricité et de chaleur.

Avant d'être transporté à l'infirmerie, j'ai entendu la clameur de la foule et j'ai surtout vu le ciel où des nuages fuyaient vers le sud poussé par le vent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fallut récupérer Uchiwa, j'ai bien remarqué que Naruto contenait cette rage qu'il avait laissé échapper lors de notre combat, en plus violente même. Cette rage qui lui permettait de déplacer les montagnes et changer le cours de l'avenir.

J'ai compris que ce bleu qu'il avait dans les yeux, c'était ce que je n'avais pas. Mes yeux blancs peuvent voir plus de choses que l'on ne peut croire mais ils m'attachent à un clan régi par autant de règles étouffantes que l'être humain peut supporter. Lui avait ce bleu si pur qui montrait sa liberté, l'absence de limites imposées.

Il avait le pouvoir de ramener Uchiwa des ténèbres où celui-ci s'était enfoncé.

J'ai cru en lui comme on croit en une superstition, d'une façon mystique et inexplicable par les mots seuls.

* * *

A la fin du combat à mort qui m'opposa au ninja d'Oto no Kuni, j'étais persuadé que c'était ma fin. Et pourtant…

La mort ne me faisais pas peur en cette instant, car je pensais vraiment que ma mort aurait servi à quelque chose de vraiment important.

Et le ciel était définitivement d'un bleu pur et aveuglant.

Mes dernières pensées claires furent que Naruto pouvait partir récupérer Uchiwa en paix, j'avais accompli ma mission et que le ciel que je pouvais voir entre les feuillages était si bleu qu'il resterait sûrement gravé dans ma mémoire, par delà la mort.

* * *

Il advint que je ne mourus pas. J'ai souffert longtemps de cette blessure, mais aucune douleur n'est insupportable pour moi.

Sauf celle de savoir que la mission avait échoué, que le garçon qui pouvait changer le monde avait faillit.

Pendant trois ans il a disparu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le revoir avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je ne sais pas pour quoi j'aurais voulu le revoir, à cette époque je ne voyais que de l'admiration en moi pour Naruto.

Pendant trois ans je n'ai cessé de m'entraîner. Il fallait que malgré le blanc de mes yeux, le gris des murs de ma chambre, le noir des cheveux de mon entourage, malgré l'atonie totale du domaine des Hyûga, je me devait de m'approcher un tant soit peu du bleu parfait, toujours plus de cette force de l'âme que j'avais entre vue chez Naruto.

C'était un but que je m'étais fixé, devenir plus puissant pour pouvoir contempler le bleu des cieux sans rougir de ma faiblesse face au Destin.

Pendant trois ans je me suis battu contre moi-même et contre les liens m'entravant.

* * *

Lors du combat qui opposa notre équipe à Kisame de l'organisation d'Akatsuki, l'eau recouvrait tout, avait envahi les dunes de sables alentours et formait le plus grand miroir que j'ai vu pour la lumière agressive du soleil. J'étais impuissant, emprisonné ainsi que mes coéquipiers dans ces espèces de bulles d'eau, ne pouvant qu'observer Gai-sensei se battant contre ce membre d'Akatsuki.

Mon regard s'est dirigé alors vers l'étendue d'eau à nouveau et le bleu du ciel se reflétant dessus était là, me narguant de sa toute puissance et me montrant combien j'étais faible.

Encore.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, la situation avait enfin été stabilisée, Uchiwa ramené pieds et poings liés à Konoha et incarcéré pour haute trahison. Des circonstances atténuantes faisaient qu'il serait relâché sûrement dans quelques mois.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, l'azur laissant finalement place à des teintes rougeoyantes, flamboyantes, royales…

"Neji, je peux m'asseoir ?"

J'ai acquiescé. C'était Naruto. Sa présence ne me dérangeait pas et en le voyant dans un coin de mon champ de vision, je me suis rendu compte que même si le reflet de la lumière chaude de l'astre couchant assombrissait ses yeux, ils restaient d'un bleu inimitable.

Les miens ne devaient que refléter une image du soleil à l'identique. Mes prunelles devaient être le miroir banal de cette scène triste de coucher de soleil.

"Tu trouves pas que le crépuscule c'est triste comme moment de la journée ?"

Oh que si. Ca devait être l'instant le plus tragique. La mort symbolique de la lumière que représentait le soleil, la teinte sanguine envahissant l'horizon pendant quelques minutes et le bleu lavé des cieux pour céder la place au noir de la nuit.

La nuit avait la même couleur que les cheveux d'Hinata-sama. De temps à autres, il m'arrivait d'en apercevoir le bleu marine dans la clarté blafarde de la lune.

Je me suis finalement rappelé qu'il fallait que je réponde à Naruto.

"Si."

Naruto fit un sourire avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes et d'observer le spectacle.

Un dernier rayon de lumière disparut signant la fin de l'agonie du soleil. La nuit tomba rapidement et les étoiles s'arrangèrent dans le firmament.

La nuit, avec son noir d'encre et sa lumière blafarde, la nuit, avec les souvenirs qu'elle traînait ; comme je la détestais la nuit.

"Eh, Neji. On va à Ichiraku ? C'est déprimant de rester ici, il n'y a plus rien à voir maintenant que le soleil est couché…"

J'ai accepté avec le sourire, parce que c'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Et parce que le bleu de ses yeux, ce bleu que je désirais tant, s'était assombrit au point de devenir noir. Je préférais le voir à la lumière, là où la force de ce bleu serait visible.

Il fallait marcher un bout de temps avant d'arriver au bar, sachant que notre point d'observation était plutôt éloigné du centre-ville.

Il commença à parler, faire la conversation seul. Parfois je lâchais une remarque ou une réponse lorsqu'elle était attendue. Parler avec Naruto n'était pas vraiment dur.

Le sujet passa inévitablement à l'évolution de la situation d'Uchiwa.

"… quand même cool qu'il soit relâché avant d'avoir purgé la peine maximale, non ?"

"Oui. Du moment qu'il ne trahit plus le village, cette décision ne peut être qu'avisée. C'est un ninja puissant et efficace, Konoha ne peut qu'en bénéficier."

Il fit un grand sourire.

"Mais il n'est pas le plus puissant, loin de là…"

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de l'ajouter. La franchise avait toujours été un peu une obligation morale chez moi. Même si la vérité était blessante, il valait mieux la dire.

Le secret entourant la mort de mon père m'aura au moins appris cela.

"Ah oui ? Et c'est qui le plus fort d'après toi ?"

"Toi, Naruto."

Il éclata de rire et se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

"Te fous pas de moi Neji, voyons !"

"J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?"

Il détourna la tête.

"Dis pas de conneries mec, je paries que t'es devenu plus fort que moi. Même si j'ai virtuellement une réserve infinie de chakra je me suis pas entraîné sérieusement depuis un an que j'ai mon équipe de genins."

"Je n'ai pas ta puissance Naruto."

Il s'arrêta et me fixa droit dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement à voir si j'étais vraiment sérieux.

"Et tu la vois où ma puissance ? Parce que moi je commence à douter de sa présence…"

De n'avoir pu empêcher ni l'enrôlement de Sasuke dans les rangs d'Orochimaru, ni les pertes humaines occasionnées par Akatsuki, ni l'emprisonnement de Sasuke une fois qu'il fut revenu à Konoha l'avait ébranlé. Ces chocs bien qu'étalés sur cinq ans avaient visiblement entamé sa confiance en lui.

"Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu as des yeux d'un bleu pur montrant la puissance de quelqu'un capable de changer le cours du Destin."

Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Me noyer dans tout ce bleu…

"Je l'ai pas changé aux bons moments…"

"Tu l'as modifié autant de fois que tu le pouvais…"

Nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre progressivement, jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent.

Il faisait toujours aussi sombre et ses yeux outremer exhalaient d'une telle force, un pouvoir inégalé. C'était le bleu qu'il me fallait pour être plus puissant, toujours plus, exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour changer ma destinée.

"Mais c'était pas assez…"

"Alors c'est qu'il y a une limite au changement des destinées…"

"J'en ai marre d'altérer mon destin."

"Alors je le changerai pour toi."

J'ai déposé mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes, goûtant à la sensation grisante d'avoir changé quelque chose à mon avenir.

Et tout en approfondissant ce baiser, passant un bras autour de sa taille et une main dans ses cheveux, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le Destin ne m'avait sûrement pas réservé cela, que j'avais enfin acquis ma liberté, une force hors du commun. Grâce à lui, grâce au bleu si pur de ses yeux…

* * *


End file.
